Audience
Audience What and who is the Audience? In Instructor Loudon’s English 101 class, he has covered a wide variety of different details and topics that are needed when writing a specific paper. Audience is one of the main topics that are a part of rhetoric situations. An audience is who the author is directly writing the essay, book, or wiki for and the purpose of their writing. The audience is the reader. The author has the control to write to whatever kind of audience they want to write for. Something the writer would need to know if they were to write a specific paper or book is to make sure they acknowledge their specific audience and keep the audience in mind throughout the entire paper. Depending on the type of essay or book the author is writing, also depends on the type of audience the author is directing talking too. Rhetorical Situations ' '''Rhetorical' situations are what make up a paper. Every paper has at least one of these seven topics used in their paper in order to construct a well written paper. The seven rhetorical situations are: genre, tone, audience, purpose, stance, context, and medium and design of a specific paper. Including each of these situations will help make up a paper. While writing a paper, the author needs to keep in mind all if these topics so that he or she stays on track for what they are writing for. Depending on the type of writer, through the rhetorical situation, the author establishes his or her culture or community through their writing. Audience is an important rhetorical situation and something that every paper or book needs. '''Helping the audience understand writing While writing a narrative paper, the audience that one would be referring to depends on the specific topic at hand. Meeting the reader halfway is important when it comes to writing. Using a lot of detail in a paper helps the audience better understand everything in the context of the paper. If the paper is written more towards a younger audience, than the author may use specific terms and phrases that are geared towards a younger crowd. Having a specific genre helps determine the kind of audience the author is directly writing too. The author has to keep in mind the kind of emotions that one would want the audience to feel while they read the specific paper or book. For example: an author writing a romance book wants the audience to feel love and sometimes sadness while reading that specific book; not feel horror or make the reader have nightmares of what they just read. The emotion that the author is trying to portray in their book or paper depends on the audience they want to catch the attention of and the ages of the audience. For example: an author writing a child’s book about unicorns and rainbows should make the book happy, not mention a gory death scene. There is a way to address the audience and each author has to make sure they attract the audience they intended on attracting. Audience is whom the paper is being written for. The author is writing the paper or book for specific set of people. It can be hard to focus on a specific audience but as long as the student or future book writer keeps in mind about audience, they will be able to succeed in writing. Audience is an important part of writing and each student should have a common knowledge of how to address their audience and be able to emotionally interact with their reader.